Surrender
by Ehsis
Summary: OS que m'a inspiré la scène Hannibal/Will à la fin de l'épisode 12 de la saison 2. Hannigram.


**Disclaimer : **_Hannibal _ainsi que _Will Graham _ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir de faire partager mon esprit dérangé.

**About : **Hannibal X Will

**Rate: **M. Scène de sexe explicite entre Hannibal et Will

**NDLR : **Un petit OS différent des précédents puisque nous rentrons directement dans le vif du sujet. En effet, j'ai laissé tomber la partie « Introduction » pour deux raisons. La première étant que j'avais simplement l'impression que c'était tout le temps la même chose au fil des OS et que, généralement, le plus attrayant étaient les « scènes d'actions » et deuxièmement : j'avais envie de changer un peu mon écriture pour celui ci.

* * *

><p><em>I wanna fuck you like an animal<br>I wanna feel you from the inside  
>I wanna fuck you like an animal<br>My whole existence is flawed  
>You get me closer to God<em>

**Closer ( to god ) _ **_Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

><p><strong>Surrender<strong>

L'éclairage tamisé que diffusait la cheminée incandescente se reflétait sur les deux hommes près de cette dernière. Hannibal, appuyé dans le fauteuil en cuir précédant son bureau, se raidissait. Les flammes du feu de bois dégageaient sur lui son crépitement ardent et chaque muscle de son visage ressortait dans un contraste majestueux. L'arrière de son crane plaqué contre le dossier de l'assise, ses yeux se fermaient doucement et sa pomme d'Adam mouvait lentement à travers sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il avalait sa salive. Sa mâchoire se contractait, ses dents se serraient les unes sur les autres avec puissance et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, laissant échapper une respiration saccadée et puissante dont chaque inspiration provoquait en lui un étourdissement enivrant. Il se mordait quasi-compulsivement la lèvre inférieure avant d'y passer sa langue en un gémissement érotique. Les ongles de sa main droite s'enfonçaient dans le cuir de l'accoudoir et trois de ses doigts se contractaient frénétiquement autour de celui-ci pendant que ceux de sa main gauche s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux bruns de Will Graham. Ses abdominaux se contractaient à une fréquence régulière et sa chemise plaquée contre sa peau, dessinait les mouvements de ses muscles. Sa main, brûlante et puissante, s'insinuait un peu plus dans la chevelure de son patient, empoignant plusieurs mèches entre ses doigts tandis que l'autre tenait toujours fermement sa prise. Le plaisir inconditionnel qu'il ressentait le parcourait entièrement et quand il baissa son visage et contempla le jeune homme à genoux entre ses jambes, avide de sa virilité, un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Un frisson particulièrement grisant qui le fit gémir avec lenteur pendant plusieurs secondes. L'ouïe de Graham se délectait des gémissements de son amant, tandis que ses papilles gustatives succombaient au plaisir de la chair. Sa main gauche enserrait la cuisse de Lecter pendant que l'autre glissait lentement sur son ventre puis sa hanche, afin de finir sa course dans le bas de son dos. Il plaça sa langue à la base du sexe d'Hannibal et la fit remonter très lentement, appréciant chaque millimètre de sa peau étonnamment douce. Il sentait les doigts de son homme sur sa tête, suppliant de soulager cette exquise torture et cela l'excitait d'avantage. Sa langue pendant entre ses lèvres, Graham inspira et fit glisser le sexe de son psychiatre délicatement dans sa bouche. Il pouvait le sentir passer entre ses lèvres, contre son palais et à l'entrée de sa gorge d'où s'échappa quelques gémissements étouffés. Hannibal tremblait littéralement à l'intérieur de la cavité chaude et humide de Will. Il pouvait sentir chaque afflux sanguin le long de son sexe quand le jeune homme compressait sa lèvre inférieure sur une veine saillante.

Le psychiatre passa une main sur son front et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ce qui le décoiffa instantanément. Ces derniers tombaient sur le pourtour de son visage luisant de transpiration. Il étreignit sa prise et fit voyager la paume de sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque pendant que plusieurs de ses mèches retombaient sous le poids de l'humidité. « _Will... » _Il libéra le crane de son patient qui délaissa son sexe brillant de la salive du jeune homme. Lecter pouvait sentir chaque pulsation cardiaque à l'intérieur de son membre raidit d'une excitation qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Will leva les yeux vers lui, la respiration incertaine et les lèvres humides, toujours à genoux, soumit à son bourreau. Hannibal vint placer une main sur sa joue dont deux doigts glissèrent sous sa mâchoire. Le jeune homme se releva lentement et s'avança vers le visage de son psychiatre. Sa main droite glissait sensuellement sur les abdominaux du cannibale et remonta jusqu'au col de sa chemise qu'il empoigna avec force. Il tremblait. « _Will... » _Lecter posa une main sur les reins de son jouet et appuya avec force. Il sentait à présent le contact de son jean sur son érection et lui fit insinuer un va-et-vient afin de soulager son excitation. Graham gémit à cette sensation érotique et déboutonna la chemise de l'homme en dessous de lui pendant que ce dernier remontait deux mains brûlantes le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La douceur de ses doigts faisait vibrer sa peau et son corps tout entier frissonnait malgré la chaleur ambiante. Il sentait une douce fièvre monter en lui et sa tête flancha. Il glissa son front dans le cou d'Hannibal et le couvrit de baisers charnels, passant sa langue sur chaque parcelle de sa peau avant d'y poser ses lèvres. Ses doigts, tremblants, remontaient sur le torse du psychiatre pour venir se loger dans sa nuque, effleurant quelques mèches. Il pouvait sentir la chair de poule de l'homme quand ses lèvres passaient dans son cou. Lecter ne pouvait pas retenir ces frissons, la peau mal rasée de Graham sur sa jugulaire lui procurait un ressentit indescriptible. Il le voulait. Il voulait son corps, son être tout entier, son âme. En un geste furtif, Hannibal libéra Will de son T-Shirt bleu et se leva pour lui faire face. Son patient recula instinctivement et s'appuya sur le rebord du bureau en bois du psychiatre pendant que celui-ci continuait ses gestes avisés. Graham pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il sentait les doigts de son homme sur son ventre et un frisson parcouru son bas-ventre. Lecter détacha la ceinture de Will et déboutonna son jean avec dextérité puis fit glisser le dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Il apprécia les mains de son patient dans son dos qui tentait de faire glisser sa chemise ouverte. Une fois torse-nu Hannibal ressemblait à une sorte d'incarnation de la perfection. Il se tenait debout entre les jambes de Will Graham et le fit s'allonger sur son bureau en remontant une main puissante sur son torse. Main qu'il vint placer sur sa gorge, serrant très lentement sa prise. Graham s'exécuta sous la force de son bourreau et déglutit avec difficulté.

A la lumière de la cheminée incandescente les omoplates d'Hannibal ressortaient dans son dos. Ses muscles bougeaient et s'enfonçaient au rythme des mouvements de ses bras. Ses biceps luisant de sueur se dessinaient à chaque contraction et les veines de ses avants-bras étaient visibles au contraste de la lumière. Ses doigts enserraient la gorge de Will comme un prédateur capturant sa proie. La parfaite structure de sa main faisait ressortir ses os fins entourés de vaisseaux sanguins qui dégageaient une virilité particulièrement érotique. Quand il s'avança un peu plus entre les jambes de son patient, son dos se cambra faisant ressortir un peu plus ses épaules et ses omoplates. Son dos mouvait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée qui s'emballa quand il remonta son autre main sur la cuisse de Graham. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau blanche du jeune homme quand il le pénétra avec force en un râle grave. Graham cria et étouffa sa douleur en se mordant la main. Lecter s'en ravissait et s'enfonça un peu plus, sentant la chaleur de son hôte sur son sexe. Premièrement étrangement calme, Hannibal ne pouvait plus supporter la frustration qu'il ressentait. Incontrôlable bestialité. Le psychiatre se pencha au dessus de son patient plaquant sa main droite sur le bois ciré et attrapant le rebord du bureau avec la gauche, son avant-bras frôlant les mèches bouclées de Will. Il n'entendait plus rien, sa vue était brouillée, une transe envahit tout son être. Il assaillit sa proie de mouvements brutaux qui faisaient crier de plaisir ce dernier. « _Hannibal... »_ Will gémissait bruyamment. « _Stop... » _Hannibal le suppliait de se taire... Ses supplications érotiques lui faisaient perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. « _Hannibal... Encore... »_

Hannibal attrapa le haut du crane de Will dans sa main et tira ses cheveux en arrière en le pénétrant avec toute la force qu'il avait en lui. Il vint placer ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme et le mordit doucement, insérant ses canines dans sa jugulaire. Graham gémissait toujours plus et Hannibal s'introduisait en lui tel un animal. Ses mouvements bestiaux s'intensifiaient de minute en minute, ses mèches alourdies par la transpiration tombaient sur la peau brûlante de Graham et son front frôlait la peau rugueuse de sa joue. Il sentait les doigts du jeune homme s'enfoncer dans son dos, le griffant sensuellement, finissant leur course sur ses fesses. Les muscles de ses dernières se contractaient au rythme de ses coups de reins. Quand Lecter appuya son ventre contre le sexe de son patient il le sentit éjaculer sur sa peau et se délecta de son gémissement final. Son corps se contracta et un frisson fit vibrer son corps de la tête au pied. Son orgasme s'accompagna d'un gémissement qui retentit à travers la pièce et vint s'étouffer entre les lèvres de Will Graham.

* * *

><p>Enjoy :3<p> 


End file.
